


this is our way

by Consume888



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Force told me we need this #wow very fluff much domestic, M/M, alternative plotline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: post-season 2зарисовка по альтернативному сюжету после окончания 2 сезона: Дин, являясь законным обладателем дарксейбера, становится правителем Мандалора, возвращается за Коббом и предлагает уехать из Фритауна в его новую резиденцию в качестве визиря, тот соглашается и теперь они вместе справляются с трудовыми буднями обретшего командование в их лице Ново-Мандалорада, опять саммари больше фика xDвозможно продолжение?)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Kudos: 6





	this is our way

\- Нет, ну это же надо... Дин, мы опаздываем, если сейчас же не встанешь, то я пожалуюсь Бо, - придирчиво щурясь, Кобб то и дело перевязывал шейный платок, тщетно пытаясь скрыть красные отметины, хаотичной россыпью покрывающие большой участок, - Диииин! - в который раз за утро протянул он, но ответом послужило лишь невнятное мычание, доносившееся из вороха большого одеяла и подушек. Заправив назад непослушную прядь со лба и развернувшись от зеркала к стоящей рядом кровати, Кобб легонько подопнул выступающий холм, в котором заприметились очертания мандалорской задницы, за что мгновенно был пойман выпроставшейся из одеяльных волн рукой и безжалостно затащен в логово постельного царства.  
\- Нам обязательно идти? - засопел Дин, всё ещё не открывая глаз, а только сильнее прижимая Кобба под одеялом.  
\- Нам нужны деньги, родной, очень, - усмехнувшись, Кобб накрыл обвивающую его руку своей, - если мы сейчас займёмся чем-то кроме государственного приёма и не заверим наших дорогих гостей с Мустафара в своей беззаветной дружбе, то они улетят дружить ещё куда-нибудь, а вместе с ними и финансовые вливания, которые очень хорошо будут смотреться в казне Ново-Мандалора. Ключевое слово будут, но нужно для начала выбраться из постели. С этого начинаются все великие дела.  
\- Не все, - вкрадчиво хмыкнули за спиной и к обнимающей торс руке Дина присоединилась и его нога, стратегически заброшенная на Кобба в качестве подкрепления.  
\- Дин! Это мы ещё не обсудили подарочек, что ты оставил на моей шее вчера ночью, а я хорошо хоть в зеркало с утра посмотрел как следует, никакой платок тут не поможет, я твой шлем разве что нацеплю, возможно, тогда наши гости подумают, что в Ново-Мандалоре люди серьёзные. Приверженцы традиций, ага.  
\- Нет уж, теперь я без шлема и ты тоже. Броня только по особым случаям, - завозился не сбавляя хватку Дин, и вычищенная парадная форма на Коббе, вместе с тщательно уложенными волосами капитулировали в абсолютную растрепанность.  
\- Знаю я эти случаи, - Кобб со смешком пнул Дина с трудом высвобождённой ногой, предаваясь сладостным воспоминаниям о рандеву, проспоренным ему Дином, на котором кроме шлема больше ничего не было, да и от шлема они тогда избавились крайне быстро, - не смотря на то, что больше всего сейчас мне бы хотелось устроить праведное отмщение и тогда только бескар тебя и спасёт, а возможность сидеть вообще будет для тебя роскошью, но нам действительно пора. Уже даже полчаса вышли на твои ежеутренние предложения сегодня, как и вчера, никуда не ходить. Мы уже добрались до той части, где ты меня выпускаешь из своей хватки, и идёшь в душ и одеваться. Только в приличное, а не как в прошлый раз. Там на стуле вон тебе повесили.  
\- Давай скажем, что это мы дрались за дарксейбер, я тебя придушил и вот следы, ты его себе заберёшь, а всем скажем, что битва была не на жизнь, а насмерть?  
\- Ищи дурака, - взбрыкнулся высвобождаясь наконец Кобб, откидывая одеяло и отвешивая звонкий шлепок по Диновой заднице, - нет, ну это же надо было вообще как мальчишке засосать! Теперь придётся два платка повязать, скажу новая мода такая, последний писк на Татуине, ага.  
\- Ты не жалеешь, что покинул Фритаун? - медленно прошёлся Дин пальцами по красным отметинам на его шее.  
\- Ни единого раза. За себя в Мос Пелго я хорошую замену оставил, да и потом, я же говорил, что наши пути пересекутся.  
\- Теперь они стали единой дорогой, - уголки губ Дина дрогнули, поднимаясь мимолётно, будто их хозяин не привык к такой роскоши, как улыбка.  
\- Таков наш путь, - разворачиваясь в объятиях ответил Кобб, делясь своей, будто наливая щедрый стакан прохладной воды в знойную сухую погоду, и Дин неспешно пил эту улыбку, принимая её, как одну из самых дорогих ценностей. 

На начало приёма они, разумеется, опоздали, но оно того определённо стоило.


End file.
